A Special Bond
by Gibson121886
Summary: Izzy and Mimi realize their feelings for each other, but someone gets mad, will it lead to murder?


A Special Bond  
  
It was a cool Friday night and the digidestined were all at Mimi's house for a party. It had been 5 years since their encounter through the Digiworld, and they were all well into their teen years. They had all said goodbye to their Digimon partners 5 years before, and had never seen them since. Mimi's parents had gone out for the evening, so they had the house to themselves.  
  
"So what do you guys want to do?" Mimi asked.  
"I don't know, it's already past midnight. Want to play a game?" Sora replied.  
"I know, how about Spin the Bottle?" Matt shouted out suddenly.  
"Sure, sounds good. I'll be right back." Mimi said as she went to get a ketchup bottle.  
"Kari, T.K. go play video games or watch a movie ok?" Tai said authoritatively.  
  
So the digidestined (minus T.K. and Kari) played Spin the Bottle. They agreed they had to kiss who it landed on no matter what happened. Izzy went first.  
"What?! I have to kiss Mimi?" Izzy exclaimed. The bottle had stopped pointing directly at Mimi. "Ok here goes." With that he leaned forward slowly and gently locked lips Mimi. They kissed for about 10 seconds before they were broken up by Matt.  
"Cut it out you 2, you don't have to go that long." Mimi traced a sense of irritation in Matt's voice. She blushed.  
"Ok, I'll go." Sora said. She spun the bottle hard.  
"Let's just hope the top doesn't come off while it's spinning." Tai said.  
It finally landed on Tai. "Ok, I'll kiss Tai if I have to." Sora said, she leaned forward and compassionately kissed Tai on his lips.  
Everyone giggled. "They must be enjoying this." Izzy whispered to Mimi who was still sitting beside him from the kiss.  
"I kind of enjoyed our kiss Izzy." She replied.  
"Wha? Uh, me to." He said back smiling.  
  
The digidestined played spin the bottle for a while and then got bored and decided to go to bed. It was past 1 am. A half hour later, the only ones left awake were Izzy, Mimi, and Matt. Mimi creeped over to where Izzy was laying and whispered, "Are you awake Izzy?"  
"Huh? Yeah, What do you need?"  
"You." She whispered again, then without warning she grabbed him and kissed him long and hard. He kissed back.  
  
An hour later Matt was looking around for Mimi, he wanted to tell her how he felt about her, but he couldn't, she liked Izzy, he was pretty sure of it. He heard some noise and went into the next room. There he saw Mimi, with Izzy! They were busy, with each other. They were laying on the floor, both with their clothes off and was on top of Mimi. He admired her naked body. Then he realized what was going on. "Dammit!" he thought to himself. "It's not fair! It should be me with Mimi. I'll get Izzy if it's the last thing I do." He started to walk off, but tripped over a pillow and fell. There was a loud thud! He turned around just in time to see Izzy and Mimi wrap a nearby sheet around them.  
"Matt! I didn't know you were there!" Izzy whispered loudly.  
"Please don't tell anyone!" Mimi pleaded. Damn she looked hot.  
"Oh all right, but you owe me." He said, he should have busted them then and there, to get them back for the whole thing, but he didn't, mainly because of Mimi. Screw Izzy he thought. I should kill him for this.  
  
***  
  
It was the next morning, and the digidestined were just waking up. After they ate breakfast, they decided to go to the mall. They all stuck together for the most part, every now and then splitting up. Matt and Izzy went into Old Navy. Izzy was acting like nothing had happened the night before. They went to the very back to look at shirts. That's where Matt pinned him against the wall.  
"Listen up shithole, if I catch you with Mimi again, I'll beat the shit out of you, understand me? I deserve her, not you. And if you hurt her, you will never live it down."  
"Get the hell off of me you prick." Izzy said back through clinched teeth. He threw Matt to the side and walked off.  
"That felt good." Matt said to himself.  
  
***  
  
"Come on let's go." Izzy said to Mimi.  
"What. Why?"  
"I need to talk to you."  
They were alone in a hallway to the restrooms. They were in the darkest corner possible.  
"What's the matter Izzy?" Mimi said holding him.  
"Matt, the prick claims that he deserves you, and if he catches me with you again, then he'll beat the shit out of me."  
"What are you going to do?"  
"If he touches me, or you, I'll beat the shit out of him."  
"I'm sorry Izzy." Mimi said hugging him.  
"Let's get out of here." With that, Izzy and Mimi started to leave. They didn't get far.  
  
***  
  
"Where is Izzy and Mimi?" Tai asked. Him, Sora, Joe, T.K. Kari, and Matt were standing in the lobby of the mall talking. None of them had seen Izzy or Mimi for a while. They decide to split up to cover more ground. Tai and Sora, T.K. and Kari, Matt and Joe.  
"Hey Joe, go into that store and I'll go in here." Matt said.  
"Sure, be out in a minute."  
Matt was hoping to catch them together again doing something and kick Izzy's ass. He walked away from the store Joe just walked in, he felt bad about leaving him there, but he wanted to hurt Izzy. After 10 minutes he ran into them trying to leave the store.  
"There you are!" Matt shouted.  
"Get out of my way Matt." Izzy yelled at him shoving him into a wall. Matt let them go, they weren't doing anything, yet.  
"Remember what I said Izzy, one little thing." He called after them.  
  
***  
  
It was 7:00 p.m. in the park. Mimi and Izzy were on a park bench making out, it was dark and nobody could see them. Izzy was on top of Mimi, she had her button up shirt open, with her sports bra all the way off. Izzy had his shirt hanging open, and his hands down Mimi's pants. He was admiring her breasts. Just then a stranger wearing all black walked up. "Oh, ain't that something. Now give me your money, or I'll kill you." He said holding a gun out.  
"What?!" Izzy exclaimed, jumping up. Mimi started putting her clothes back on. Izzy lunged at the stranger. But he was to slow, the stranger jumped out of the way and spun around. Izzy was getting back to his feet when he heard the gunshot. Everything was in slow-motion. He opened his eyes just fast enough to see Mimi screaming. She had been shot! But then he realized, it wasn't her that had been shot, it was him. He grabbed his chest just as the bullet pierced his body, and blood squirted out and fell onto the ground. He took one last look at the stranger, and Mimi, his one true love, before collapsing to the ground unmoving.  
  
***  
  
All the digidestined were at the hospital, and Mimi was crying hysterically. Sora was trying to comfort her.  
"What happened again?" Sora asked.  
"We were just walking in the park, when a guy came up, and shot Izzy." She said bursting into tears.  
"Mimi, we'll find whoever shot Izzy, if it's the last thing we do." Tai said clinching his fist.  
  
***  
  
It had been 2 weeks since Izzy had been shot. He had recovered well. His arm was in a sling though. Everybody was at another sleepover, this time at Sora's house. They were deciding what to do. They decided to watch a movie. They all watched Gone In 60 Seconds. After the movie was over, everybody went to sleep again.  
  
***  
  
The next morning everyone woke up to the sound of Matt and Tai arguing. "They're at it again." Sora said.  
"Will they ever stop fighting?" Joe asked.  
"I guess I'll go talk to them." Izzy volunteered.  
Tai and Matt were arguing about what to do when Izzy intervened. "Hey guys, cut it out, it's no big deal, I'm sure we'll find something to do."  
"Shut up short man!" Matt screamed swinging around and punching Izzy as hard as he could in his chest.  
Izzy gasped by the impact. He fell to the floor and looked at Matt enraged. He wanted to stand up, to punch Matt, and throw him to the ground, to strangle him, but couldn't. He clutched his chest desperately, he could no longer breathe.  
"Izzy? Izzy!" Mimi said running up to him. She grabbed him and looked at him with tears in her eyes.  
Izzy looked at her and said, "Mimi, I, I love, you." He said straining, then he slumped over in Mimi's arms.  
"No Izzy!" Mimi cried out sobbing.  
  
***  
  
The paramedics arrived a few minutes later. Izzy was laying on the floor with his shirt off, still unconscious, Joe was taking his pulse. Tai was restraining Matt in corner, while Sora comforted Mimi once again. T.K. and Kari were standing in the corner when the paramedics came through the door. They put Izzy on the stretcher and rolled him out the door. Sora's parents drove everybody to the hospital. Mimi went in to talk to the doctor.  
"I'm sorry, he has a ruptured lung, 2 broken ribs, and his heart rate is half of what it is supposed to be. He may, he may not make it." The doctor said grimly.  
"But, but he has to, he just has to!" Mimi bawled.  
"I'm sure he will, but you have to accept the fact that he might not."  
"Ok." She said tears still in her eyes.  
  
***  
  
Izzy's eyes were closed, his hands beside him. He looked so innocent laying on the hospital bed, unmoving. It had been a week, and Izzy had recovered fairly well. But he was still in bad shape, he had had to have a lung transplant, and one rib removed. Mimi stood with Matt by his bed, still looking at him. Nobody had blamed Matt for what had happened, they all agreed it was an accident, although the first shooter had never been found. Izzy finally stirred, or maybe it was the air conditioner moving his sheets. Mimi tried talking to him, but it was no use, he was still in his coma he slipped into shortly after they loaded him into the ambulance. But she convinced herself he would be all right now. He had to be.  
  
***  
  
"Hey guys, I'm back, and good as new." Izzy said walking out of the hospital. The rest of the digidestined had heard of him being released that day, and all came down to visit. Mimi ran and hugged him.  
"I'm so glad you're okay." She said still hugging him.  
"You can't get rid of me that easily." He replied.  
"Come on guys, let's go get pizza, on me." Joe said to everyone's amazement.  
  
So the digidestined were united again, and eventually the shooter was caught. But was he the real shooter? Or did Matt get so mad at Izzy to go to the point of trying to kill him? There was not a lot of evidence pinning the suspect to the crime, but there was none found against Matt either, maybe it was just coincidence. Maybe...  
  
To be Continued...  



End file.
